


Force of Habit

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comfort, Community: tf_rare_pairing, Culture Shock, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Internal Conflict, Moving On, One Shot, Platonic Relationships, Prompt Fill, Season/Series 04, Short One Shot, Social Anxiety, Talking, Team Dynamics, tf-rare-pairing Weekly Request Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22370263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. “Even so, no matter what everybot says, I’m still used to working on my own.”
Relationships: Blades/Quickshadow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26
Collections: TF Rare Pairing Weekly Request Responses, Transformers Rare Pairing





	Force of Habit

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tf-rare-pairing prompt: “Blades/Quickshadow - stay”

"I have to admit, I underestimated you, Blades, when we first met. But I can see for certain that you really are a great asset to the Rescue Team," Quickshadow said to Blades, her arms crossed over her chassis, leaning against the wall of the new Rescue Bot Training Center. She was attempting to give the others space, but really, she just wanted to be left alone for a while. There was only so much she could take from both the Rescue Team and the humans alike in one solar cycle.

Then she saw Blades by the huge windows of the center, always with a smile on his faceplate. Smiling and _happy_.

Blades looked down, blushing. "Oh, thank you, Quickshadow. That means a _lot_ , coming from you."

Quickshadow chuckled, then her optics looked elsewhere. "I suppose we all have to start somewhere. Even I had those who looked down upon me, just because I wanted to help, who said I could not be helped."

Blades frowned; the expression especially sad on his faceplate. He turned, crossed the room, and stood within arms-length before Quickshadow. "That's not true, you know that. Well, you weren't the _easiest_ to get along with at first, but you've been a huge help to the team."

Quickshadow didn't look at Blades, a grimace on her features. "Even so, no matter what everybot says, I'm still used to working on my own. It was what I was trained for, and I've always been by myself. I thought that's what I was destined to be, on my own."

But before Quickshadow would turn away, Blades put one of his servos on hers. Quickshadow's optics widened and she stiffened like she didn't know what to do with such sudden physical contact.

"Things take time, Quickshadow, you'll get used to it." Blades smiled. "I know you will."

Blinking, Quickshadow smiled slightly and nodded. "I suppose it's time that I thanked you, Blades."


End file.
